1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a new process for the recovery and purification of the antibiotics LL-E19020 alpha and LL-E19020 beta from crude solutions and to processes for their purification.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Antibiotics LL-E19020 alpha and LL-E19020 beta are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,688, The Journal Of Antibiotics, 41(10), 1511-1514 (1988) and The Journal Of Antibiotics, 42(10), 1489-1493 (1989). Antibiotic LL-E19020 alpha has a phenylacetate ester group attached at C-23 and has the structure: ##STR1##
Antibiotic LL-E19020 beta ha a phenylacetate ester group attached at C-24 and has the structure: ##STR2##
A process for purification of the antibiotic LL-E19020 alpha by reversed phase HPLC purification is described in Journal Of Chromatography, 484, 381-390-(1989). Antibiotics LL-E19020 alpha and LL-E19020 beta are also useful for increasing the growth rate of meat producing animals and for treating respiratory disease, fowl cholera and necrotic enteritis as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,704,276 and 4,968,493.
A related family of compounds, the phenelfamycins, is reported in The Journal Of Antibiotics, 41(10), 1293-1299 (1988); The Journal Of Antibiotics, 41(10), 1300-1315 (1988): The Journal Of Antibiotics, 39(10), 1361-1367 (1986); The Journal Of Antibiotics, 42(1), 94-101 (1989); Antimicrobiol Agents and Chemotherapy, 33(3), 322-325 (1989); Program and Abstracts Of The 27th Interscience Conference on Antimicrobial Agents Chemotherapy, No. 995, p 270, New York, Oct. 4-7, 1987.
Although the process for the isolation and purification of LL-E19020 alpha and LL-E19020 beta as described in the aforementioned references works well for small scale fermentations the new process, as described in this application, works much better for large scale fermentations by having fewer manipulative steps and affords product with higher purity.